Wake Up
by EvilRegalPanda92
Summary: My take on all the prompts for EC Week. I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I missed EC week but here is a small fic with all the prompts together. I hope you liked it. The first chapter has a graphic scene about rape. You will see the diary entry title. It is very graphic so if this is going to trigger something or you are sensitive to the subject, please skip it.**

 **Wake Up**

 **Chapter 1**

It has been a few months now after the accident. For the doctors it was a matter of time for the coma to be permanent, for him it was a matter of time for her to wake up.

It was the beginning of winter; she was buying groceries and dealing with a lot of stress. The curse was broken and she messed up, he regretted a lot of stuff but one thing that he didn't regret was some of the results of Regina's 'cruel' trap.

"Daddy" a shy and light voice snapped him out of his thoughts and a pulled of his jacket made him turned. David smiled widely picking up his daughter and hugging her tightly. The 2 year old giggle but lower her tone as soon as she saw her mother behind her father's shoulder. The toddler looked at her father with those brown eyes that reminded him so much of Regina but at the same time he could see the love, innocent and kindness. He passed his finger over the scars that the cruel accident left to his daughter's face. He was so glad that the girl came out with scratches and no major injuries, and he knew that he had to be grateful to Regina since she was the one who chose her baby girl and, at that time, unborn child over her.

"Daddy?" she said trying to cup his cheeks under her tiny hands.

"Yes princess?"

"When is mommy going to open her eyes?" she said almost in the verge of tears. She was so young but at the same time so smart and he loved it, but most of the times he wished that she had the reasoning of a 2 year old and not as advanced as she was.

David took a deep breath and gave her a kiss. Before he could say something Emma and Snow got into the room.

The blonde one was trying to carry his son with a little of difficulties while Snow had in her hands two diaries. Emma looked at him with worry eyes while looking at the infant in her arms. He knew that she was pleading him to take him away from her before her dropping him or doing something to harm him. Snow in the other hand was not looking at him in the eyes, ashamed of who knows what. But he realized that the diaries had something to do with her behavior.

David put down his daughter and took his son from Emma. The blonde whispering a quick thank you and breathing for the first time. David smiled looking at the baby in his arms. He was a perfect combination of Regina and him. Hopefully he was less of a smarty pants than his sister, but he could only wish.

"Hey Sophe, what do you say if we go for ice cream and then a walk in the park?"

Sophia looked at her half-sister annoyingly, a look that Emma never saw in her before.

"What?" the blonde said making a gesture with her hands.

"I wan know, when mommy open her eyes fist" she said stumping her little feet on the floor and making an angry face.

Emma looked at David with her mouth open. She was going to be a handful for sure. The sheriff cleared her throat, while thinking of a reply to her little sister; however, David beat her to it.

"Baby, remember that movie sleeping beauty?" Sophia nodded looking at her father now.

"Well, mommy is in a deep sleep, she is resting and she will wake up when she is ready"

"But… why you don't kiss her?"

"What?" he said looking at her confused; Snow took a sharp breath not daring to look at her husband and his two children. It was painful and it was terrifying. All the things that happened during the curse, she couldn't get how Regina could have gone that far. Not even the dairies that she had in her hands could fix what was happening right now. Not that she believed half of it either way.

Sophia let out a big huffed, annoyed that her dad didn't remember the movie.

"Daddy, you are the prince and she the princess. Kiss her, she will wake." Sophia said pointing at her mother and commanding her dad to go and kiss her.

David closed his eyes. She was going to be a handful.

"I will, baby. I promise, but now mommy needs to sleep so she can heal her ouchies, see." He pointed at her arm, and head. "Remember when you have a fever you sleep and feel better?"

Sophia nodded.

"Well, that's what mommy needs. But I promise that when she wakes up you will be the first one to know ok?"

The toddler nodded happily.

"Now go with your sister and I will be at the house for dinner with your baby brother." David went to her level and gave her a kiss.

Sophia returned the kiss and also gave one to the baby.

"Bye Willy, love you" the baby moved with the contact but didn't wake up.

Sophia was walking towards Emma when she froze suddenly turning around and running to her mother. She stepped up the little stair that the doctors provided David especially for her and she climb to her mother's bed carefully.

"Bye mommy. Please, open your eyes soon. I miss you." She gave her mother a kiss and stepped down. The adults where so enthralled in the moment that they didn't see a little improvement in her vital signs as soon as her daughter gave her a kiss.

The sisters left the room leaving Snow and David alone.

"I am leaving too. I just want to give you this. We found them in her vault stuff. The dwarfs and I are almost done packing everything. I really debated if you should have this. But, there are some stuff that as much as it hurts me, are important to know. However, I still think she is a liar and she was just jealous about me and my mother. That is why she talked about my father the way she did. But, be my judge." Snow gave him the two books and left.

David stared at the two books. A few minutes after she left the nurse came into the room.

"It is time for baby William to get fed" she said looking at David sympathetically.

Whale had talked to David and gave him two options: either start feeding the baby formula since the beginning or let Regina feed him. The prince had decided to give Regina the opportunity to have that contact with her baby. He knew that even if she wasn't conscious she could feel him.

"Are you going to stay this time?"

David shook his head looking at the baby first and then Regina.

"Ok, I will let you know when he is done" the nurse took away his son and watched David leave the room.

 **ECW ECW ECW**

David sat in the corner of the waiting room with the two dairies in hand he wasn't sure if he should read them or not. Snow said something that caught his curiosity _'there are some stuff that as much as it hurts me, are important to know'._ Was she talking about his relationship with Regina? Honestly he didn't care about that. He just wanted her to wake up for his children not for him. The curse was over, and he needed to figure out what to do now. But one thing was for sure, Regina was out of his life forever.

After a lot of thought, he decided to open the oldest one out of the two.

 **Enchanted Forest – Wedding Nightmare**

 _After my mother decided for me to marry the King, the lessons began. One of my duties as a Queen was to satisfy my King and consummate the marriage. My mom spoke to me about intimacy and she showed me pleasure in the sickest way possible, but nothing prepared me for what happened last night._

 _The maids prepared a shower and got me ready for the night. I was escorted to the monster chambers by the royal guards and one maid followed me. Once inside, she got me out of my night gown and laid me in bed with my sheets covering my young and shaken body. After a few seconds I heard the witnesses coming into the room but I didn't see any curtains covering them. I knew this was my mother's idea since she wanted to see the consummation of my wedding. An alliance that was going to safe my kingdom or that's what she said._

 _My heart started pounding when I saw my mom's eyes on mine, seconds seemed like hours and every footstep that I'd heard put me into the verge of tears. I didn't want this for my life; I was a young free spirit that wanted to be everywhere and happy with a simple stable boy. But my fate was decided for me, grow up faster than the other young woman and be a mother to a child that could easily be my sister._

 _My thoughts were stopped by the opening of the door. The monster walked towards the bed stumbling and with no stability at all, he was drunk. The witnesses didn't seem to mind, they were just watching their King trying to undress with more difficulties that it should. I could see his eyes on mind and then on the maid next to me. He gestured her to take off the sheets and leave me expose to him. She obeyed and before I knew it I was exposed to all the people in the room. My heart was threatening to get out of my chest and my body started shaking more violently. He looked at me with hungry eyes and I could see his member twitching and starting to get hard._

 _He walked towards my side of the bed, pushing the maid aside and placing his dirty hands on my body. The big and hard hands started to move through all my body making me feel unfamiliar warmth in my stomach. He cupped my breasts without warning massaging hard and firmed. I whimpered in pain and knew that my mom was so embarrassed and angry since she taught me not to show weakness during our sex lessons. But I couldn't help it, this wasn't as close as those lessons._

" _My Queen, you are exquisite, I want you to pleased me before I take you as mine"_

 _What was that supposed to mean? I saw him with fear. I didn't know what to do but I was more afraid of what he could do because of my lack of knowledge, I was right._

 _He saw right through me and with angry eyes grabbed me by my arms and put me in a sitting position. Then he made me grabbed his erection and go up and down. I couldn't look at him or what I was doing, it was so embarrassing._

" _Look at me!" he ordered._

 _But I refused. That made him angrier and pushed me to the bed again getting on top of me._

" _I don't like when people disobeyed me like that" he said kissing me harshly and placing bites from my neck to my breasts. I couldn't take it anymore so I started crying hysterically and asking for help. But no one made a move. They were just an audience, sick one, watching a young girl getting raped._

 _My first instinct was to fight him but he was stronger than me. So he grabbed my hands and put them on top of my head. Then he pressed his body against mine and I couldn't breathe. His hand reach in between my thighs and I felt a finger inside me. It hurt, a lot. I screamed. I thought that this couldn't get worst, but I was wrong. He placed himself in between my thighs and introduced his erection without a warning. I could feel my insights ripped and a sharp pain invading my body. I pleaded, I screamed, I cried. But he started moving and the pain got worst. I wished that I had die at the spot, but the excruciating pain was a sign that I was much alive and being taking by a man that it was supposed to be compassionate but it was far from it._

 _He moved faster and I just reached a point of numbness, I couldn't feel, my voice was lost and my tears were running uncontrollably. As he got closer to his climax I could feel his fingernails in my thighs, scratching and holding down to it. His groaned and a warm feeling inside me was the last thing I remembered from that nightmare. My marriage was consummated._

David closed the dairy with force and jumped from his seat. He started walking back and forth with his hands over his head. He couldn't believe that Leopold was capable of doing such a monstrosity to a young woman. Was this what Snow was saying about Regina being a liar? Was Snow serious? Why would Regina lied about such a horrific thing? This explained a lot of things. And he was sure that that night wasn't the only one. But he couldn't dare read one more page. He couldn't 'do it. It was to terrifying and too painful.

"Mr. Nolan?" the nurse called him from the waiting room entrance.

"Please call me David." He said with difficulty.

She smiled and nodded.

"He is fed and sleeping you can go inside if you want"

He nodded trying to smile back at her. The prince took a deep breath and walked towards the room. His heart stopped when he saw his son fast asleep on top of her chest. The nurse had left her hospital gown a little open so their son could have contact with her skin. He was placed on her right side near her heart. They said that it was healthy for him and for her.

David couldn't stop the tears that started to pour from his eyes. He walked towards her and sat on her other side. She was so relax and at peace. Her features reflected not the queen or the mayor, but he guess was the young free spirited child that was still deep inside her. The prince grabbed her hand and covered it with his.

"I am sorry sweetheart" he whispered giving her a kiss on her temple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After reading a story to her daughter and kissing her goodnight. David left to the hospital with baby Will. Granny was taking care of Sophia for the past month but just during the night time. William needed to be at the hospital so he can be fed by Regina. Usually David will leave to Granny's which was a walking distance to the hospital. But tonight he decided to stay with her. Putting the Leopold diary aside, he opened the other one wishing to find happier memories in it.

The first page read: The Secret Love Story of a Queen and her Prince.

David read the title in confusion, but was so glad that it looked like this was going to be better than the last one. He flipped to the pages and found the first entry. However, it was not outlined and a diary it was more like a book of memories.

 **Love at first sight – Enchanted Forest**

 _I don't remember all the details, I was just 10 but I remembered him. My dad used to take me to the market when I was young, and it was a most that we had to buy the fruits from a kind and loving lady named Ruth. She had the best peaches of the kingdom. However, that day she wasn't in her usual spot, my dad asked around and he found out that she was very sick. Being the generous and kind man that he was, we went to her house to check on her. It was an open field; there was green everywhere and a lot of sheep. When we were getting closer I saw the little farm house that was almost falling apart. I looked at my dad horrified. I wasn't used to see people leaving so poorly but I was glad that he was there to teach me that there was more behind my castle walls._

 _We got to the front door and dismounted our horses. My dad knocked at the door but there was no response. Another knock and a very tired and sick Ruth opened the door. She started crying when she saw my dad and me. Like she knew that she was going to be ok. My dad told me to stay outside while he talked to her so I, with my adventurous soul that I had, decided to investigate._

 _I started walking towards the herd in front of me, the sheep made a way for me to walk. I was laughing and petting them. They were soft, friendly and well taken care off. Suddenly I saw one on the ground and a boy not older than 8 years old was helping her gave birth. I remembered his tongue out in concentration and his skillful hands getting busy. I came out at the end of the procedure and he was holding the little one in his hands smiling widely._

" _Hello" I said excited to be a part of it._

 _The young boy looked at me confused. Those blue eyes look like the bright sky every morning._

" _Who are you?" he said cocking his head._

" _I am…" I didn't give him my real name; no one outside the castles doors knew my name. It was forbidden as per my mother._

" _Sophia" I said smiling at him, which he reciprocated._

 _The little shepherd smiled looking at me and then the little sheep._

" _My name is David. Do you want to hold her?"_

 _I am pretty sure that my face light up excitedly._

" _Yes, but I don't know how." I said my excitement disappearing and giving him a worry look._

 _He giggled standing up and walking towards me._

" _I will help you" he passed me the lamb carefully and I grabbed her like a baby. Then he used his hands to guide mine until I was holding her the correct way._

 _I giggled and he giggled._

" _Her name will be Sophie, in honor of my new friend" he said smiling at me and putting his hand on my shoulder._

 _I couldn't stop smiling; it was one of the best days of my childhood._

David stopped reading in shock. He remembered that day, he remembered Sophia but he never made the connection. Now he knew why Regina was so sure of naming her daughter like that. He smiled and continued reading.

 **The Best Mistake of My Life**

 _After I seduced David Nolan that night over lasagna we decided to start a relationship. At that time for me, it was fake, I didn't feel anything for him and I knew that what he felt for me was a lie. But what kept me going was the look of MM's face every time he kissed me in public or held my hand. We didn't get to be intimate for a while and I was thankful for that. But everything changed when I woke up with a ring on my finger. My feelings on revenge started dissipating with time and my memory from when we were young started kicking. The way he looked at me and always had the perfect words to calm me, the way he smiled and touch me. I forgot that his feelings were cursed by no one other than me and I began to feel deeply once more. I loved him and even though it was the scariest thing to ever feel I felt safe._

David remembered that like it was yesterday. They were in a fake relationship, she was right, and it took them a while to get to be intimate. And as per his memories it was the craziest night ever.

 **ECW ECW ECW**

Regina and David were heading to the Rabbit Hole for their third official date. They were tired of the movies and Granny's so they wanted to do something crazier and different. So they went to the bar and drink, a lot. After they were intoxicated and talking nonsense to each other he popped up the question. Regina giggled and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back but step back and asked her again. She said yes for the sake of it and they went to Granny's and woke the old wolf up. She was so angry and wanted to go back to sleep so she did what the drunk couple wanted and went back to bed.

"We are husband and wife" he whispered and she laughed at loud.

"What do you want to do now?" he said looking at her right into her deep chocolate eyes.

"Kiss me" she said in a low tone that if he weren't close enough to her he wouldn't have heard.

"Are you sure?" he said remembering how tense and anxious she would get when he tried to get intimate with him.

"Yes!" she said closing her eyes and nodding. "I trust you". She whispered leaving aside her memories with Leopold and starting to pay attention to her feelings for the Prince. She loved him.

"Okay" he said kissing her gently.

She opened her mouth welcoming his warm tongue and making contact with hers. She moaned savoring him. David lifted her up on top of one of the tables cupping her cheeks and kissing her hungrily. His hands left her face and went around her figure to unzip her dress. When it was all the way down he let his top part fall revealing more olive skin and her red lace bra. The prince careless her skin on top of her breast and started undoing her bra. Regina's breasts were free and hes nipples harden at the sudden contact of the cold air. David stopped the kiss and grabbed one of the nipples with his mouth sucking at it. Regina moaned loudly forgetting where they were. He stopped and took care of the other one as well. The brunette's head felt back and her lips parted in arousal. While the prince was taking care of her breasts his hand went down in between her thighs, he was going to make contact with her sex when…

"Oh HELL NO! Not in my diner." Granny said walking to the horny couple.

Regina jumped covering herself and David stood up in front of the half-naked woman trying to cover his erection under his pants.

"You two horny love birds are like teenagers. Crazy hormones! I have rooms remember? Be more private for crying at loud" She gave David a key for one of the best rooms there and left.

"Ugh! I thought I saw enough with my Ruby"

When the old lady disappeared, Regina and David looked at each other and laugh like never before. He helped her cover herself as better and they could just to walk up and get busy once again.

That night Regina knew what it was to be loved and cherish, she cried, she laughed and she enjoy. The next morning David and Regina woke up with a massive hangover and the ring on their fingers. David was thrilled, Regina was worry.

 **ECW ECW ECW**

David couldn't stop laughing at the memory. He was so glad that that night was when she conceived their first born. It was so special for them at that time he was sure. But now remembering and actually feeling as Prince Charming, he knew that what he felt was real.

The Prince flipped the page to a short mini story. But just with the title his heart sunk. That was the first conversation with Regina after the curse broke and the last one before the accident.

 **Trapped but Closer than Before**

 _After the curse broke, David left to his real family as well as Henry. I was alone with my daughter and a baby on the way. He would come and see her every day, he was here as soon as she woke up and he was out as soon as her little eyes closed for the day. I was feeling heart broken. I wanted my marriage back, I wanted my husband back. But for me it was impossible, I was always going to be the Evil Queen, the woman who took away their happy endings and had no heart._

 _Emma, was the only one supporting our broken relationship, so one day she had the brilliant idea to handcuff us until we talked about our feelings. We were trapped unwillingly, but I felt much closer with him for the first time after the curse broke._

 **ECW ECW ECW**

"I am not letting you guys free until you talk about what you guys feel. You have two kids and you need to think about them. Stop being so stubborn and have a real conversation like adults." Emma said crossing her arms.

Regina looked at Emma with anger.

"This was foolish of you to come here, handcuff me to this idiot knowing that my hormones are all crazy and I have magic, dear. You are in a really bad place now" the brunette tried to conjured her magic with her free hand but instead of a fireball she got beautiful balloons.

"Damn it!" she said rolling her eyes and looking at her swollen belly.

David smirked looking at her swollen belly and then at her. She gave him a killer look which made him changed his expression immediately,

"That's what I thought" she said in her Evil Queen tone.

It was so scary that they didn't have to talk in order to know what the other wanted. But it was also a sign that they were meant for each other. However, their ego was too big that they prefer to be miserable than to be happy.

"Alright then, with magic out of the way, thanks to my little sibling there, we can continue"

Regina and David looked at Emma annoyingly and then away from each other.

"Ok, we have all night. Henry is with Snow and she is cooking so. If you don't get safe by the fire rescued then we do have all freaking night."

"You left Henry with Snow?" Regina yelled at Emma.

"Hey! Do not blame me. I was on call I came here first, he was responsible"

Regina slapped David with their trapped hands on the chest,

"Ow"

"IDIOT! Why did you do that for?"

"It wasn't my fault, Emma said that you were in danger, that something happened and I didn't think twice before I ran to see if you were ok! Well… the baby"

Emma palm herself for getting their first interaction. She was so good at this; she even thought to join Archie as an intern.

"Well I am ok. You got what you wanted. We talked, now… let us free now."

"Not quite, that was more arguing than talking. You guys love each other be honest to yourself "

"Don't get your facts mixed up Miss Swan. I don't love the shepherd. Everything was a lie, he was under a curse. There are no feelings from one another. The relationship was fake, the marriage was an accident and the children were, as I quote your father 'collateral damage'".

David closed his eyes as soon as he heard those words. He regretted a lot of stuff said the day the curse broke but that one was his biggest regret of all.

"I didn't mean that" he said in a whispered.

"Oh you sure did" Regina said angry and hurt at the same time.

"You think I planned to have kids with you David? I am a bitch but I will not put children in the middle of this. I am a human, I am a mother and I am a woman. I didn't even know I could have children. I thought I took care of that long time ago. But, guess what? Destiny played me again and you like it or not we have two humans that depend on us. Or me, this will not be the first time that I raised a child by myself. So, I don't need you."

"Regina, please do not keep me away from my children. You did it once I will not allow this to happen again."

"Whatever you say" she said huffing and placing her hand to her abdomen. The baby kicked and moved. She would never get used to the fact that a human was growing inside on her. That she was able to give life after she was the one that brought so much death long time ago.

"The baby is kicking?" he said looking at her exchange with her swollen belly. She nodded not taking away her eyes from it.

"Can I feel?" David remembered that the best part of Sophia's pregnancy was when she started to move. It was a phenomenon for both parents and they were so excited. With this pregnancy he didn't remembered a lot. The curse broke when Regina was finishing first trimester and he didn't got involve with it until now.

Regina thought about it but at the end gave in. She moved their joint hands to her belly. David's at the bottom and hers was covering his. The baby moved more and kicked, like if he was excited to feel his dad. Regina laughed in between sobs. David couldn't help ot and laugh as well, a tear running down his cheek.

"Is a boy" she whispered, this time looking at him. David's heart stopped. He was having a little boy. All the difference aside, he close their space between then and without giving her time to think he kissed her. She gasped but reciprocated feeling her heart explode with love and happiness. What she didn't know is that his was doing the same.

 **ECW ECW ECW**

David wiped away his tears. He was an ass towards her. She did a lot back then but she worked a lot to redeem herself, for Henry and for her family. The Prince flipped the page again and there was just one phrase that he thought he will never hear from her.

"I Love You David"

David closed the diary and stood up. He closed the space between them grabbing her hand and squeezing gently.

"I am so sorry for what I did to you Regina, for what I said. I was a jerk, I was in pain but I was in love too. You are my everything now. I love you too my Queen, I want a live with you, with our children, I want to be there when you wake up and when you go to sleep. I love you so much" David gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. He started crying on top of her.

"Please wake up my love, we need you."

"David?" she whispered with difficulties.

David raised his head and saw those big chocolate eyes looking at him.

"Regina! You are awake"

Regina was so confused.

"Why wouldn't I you idiot?"

David laughed loudly and gave her another kiss.

"What are you doing? Where am I? Why are you crying and laughing like a fool?"

"You are awake! Regina! You don't remember?"

"If I would remember I wouldn't be asking you." She said rolling her eyes.

"I am so glad you are back!"

Regina rolled her eyes again. Why was he acting so weird? And why was her head hurting so much? Why did she feel so light? Her hand went to her abdomen and realized that it was flat. Her eyes almost popped out of her head and her heart started pounding.

"David? Where is my baby?"

David saw the fear in her eyes and started caressing her cheek.

"He is there" with his head he gesture where the baby was fast asleep.

Regina looked at him and took a deep breath and started crying. She thought that she lost him, and then she remembered; the accident, the car that didn't stop at the red light and turned her car with Sophia inside.

"SOPHIA!" she screamed looking at David desperate.

"Calm down, she is ok. I will tell Granny to bring her here. She wanted to be the first one to know when you open your eyes." He said grabbing his phone and calling Granny right away.

 **ECW ECW ECW**

Granny had the toddler fast asleep in her arms. She entered the room and saw Regina breastfeeding William. The old wolf smiled and started to breathe again. She thought that Regina had passed and that was why David wanted Sophia with him. But seeing the Queen smiling and awake, made her happy.

"Your majesty." She said bowing her head.

Regina did the same smiling at her.

"I am so happy that you are ok."

"Thank you Granny, and thank you for keeping and eye of my daughter while I was gone."

"My pleasure, she is a clever girl but kind, just like her parents" Granny handed Sophia to David and left the room.

"Sophe, princess. Someone wants to say hi to you"

The little girl moved murmuring something which made both parents laugh quietly. The little brunette opened her eyes when she felt her father gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Daddy, tired!" she huffed pushing his face far from her.

David smiled and looked at Regina. She motioned him to give the toddler to her and take the baby. David put Sophia on the bed and took the baby with him.

Regina saw her daughter, she flinch when she saw the scars on her daughters face as well, passing her finger in each and every one of it. The little girl started moving again. Regina gave her a kiss on her temple making the toddler to start murmuring again.

"Daddy, I said tired." She said pouting.

"I am sorry baby, but mommy wants to kiss you until she is tired of doing so"

Sophia opened her eyes widely.

"Mommy?" she screamed touching Regina's face.

"Hi baby girl"

"Mommy, are you real mommy?"

"I am baby, you are not dreaming. Mommy opened her eyes."

Sophia started crying and hugged her mother tightly.

"Mommy, don't leave me mommy"

"Never again my little one"

"Where is Henry David?"

He is with Neal in NY. Henry wasn't coping with your situation well. So, Rumple gave him a potion for him to forget that will be effective as long as he stays over there.

She nodded, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Regina?"

"I know David." She said smiling.

"I love you too"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I read my review and one of my readers wanted an extra chapter showing Henry and Regina's interaction after she woke up, so… here it is! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

The yellow bug was getting closer to the town line. Henry was chatting with Emma about all the things that he did over the past month with Neal. Most of the things she didn't approve and was thankful to all his guardian angels for keeping him safe. She was sure that they worked overtime those days.

"And we went to this place in Manhattan that it was all X-Treme and Neal had to bribe the people so I could do most of the stuff and…"

"Hold on a second. What about Neal bribing people?" Emma said looking at the boy in disapproval.

"Oops... look a sign! Welcome to Storybrooke? Weird it sounds familiar. Oh well"

"Henry, don't try to get smart with me" but when he was ready to answer the blonde they cross the line.

Henry froze on his seat looking at Emma. They were back to the town were his mother was almost dying, his mother, the one that adopted him and safe him from probably the same fate as his biological mother. The woman that kept up with him; taught him all the things he knew and was with him in the good and the bad. The woman that would allow him to go in to her bed when he had a nightmare, or would spent all the night awake when he was sick. The woman who would kill for him and die for him. The woman who sang lullabies, read stories and most of the time told stories that he was sure it was when she was little and really happened. She was the Evil Queen, the most respected but also feared person in all the realms. She killed, destroyed and condemned a lot of people. But, she was his, and chose him to start a new life. She was his mom, the only one that he knew and the only one that knew him.

So he started crying, for the possibility of losing the person that he loved the most. He cried for all the bad things that he said to her and his indifference towards her when the curse broke. He cried because happy endings were a lie and death was unfair. He cried because of the lost and the forgotten. He cried and he lost it.

"Emma, I lost my mom didn't I?" he said completely heartbroken and sobbing uncontrollably.

Emma looked at Henry, she was heartbroken too. Not child should go through this grieve or even go through the process of losing a mother. But she smiled shaking her head while doing so.

Henry raised an eyebrow in confusion, a gesture that he copied from his adoptive mother.

Emma parked the car in the hospital and got out. Henry just looked at her waiting for a reply. She opened the door but he didn't move.

"Let's go kid"

"I am not moving until you tell me what is going on" he said looking at her in defiance.

"Jesus Christ, why all Regina's kids have the same attitude? Stop being such a pain in the ass like your mother and move"

"Emma, is she ok?" he said this time afraid of making a move and looking straight to the main entrance"

"Why don't you look for yourself?" she said smiling.

Henry smiled widely, jumped from his seat and started running fast.

"Alright kid, I get it but slow down. You don't even know where she is at."

Henry turned her head but didn't stop running.

"Of course I know" he said laughing with tears of joy.

 _I am going to see my mom, I can feel my mom. She is so close and so alive. I am going to see her and hug her and…_ He pressed the up button in the elevator and the door opened. _And I am going to say how much I love her and give her a lot of kisses and…_ he pressed the level 3 and the elevator started going up. The door opened and he ran through the hallways _… and tell her_. He stopped abruptly in front of room 312, his heart was pounding and his tears were multiplying. When he saw her smiling at David and looking at his sister and little brother, Henry's heart stopped. _Was this real? My mom is awake._

"MOM!" he couldn't stop the words coming so loud and full of emotion.

Regina turned her head to the door and smiled like never before.

Henry ran towards her and carefully climbed on the bed and hugged her.

"My baby boy, my little prince" she said in between sobs.

"Mom, you are ok! I love you mom, I am sorry for being disrespectful, I am sorry if I hurt you. You didn't deserve it. I love you mom, more than words can describe. "

"That's ok Henry, I did deserve it"

"No you didn't. You are the reason that I am the way I am. It wasn't your fault all the bad things that happened to you to be the Evil Queen. If you raised me the way you did is because good always overcame evil. You are good, you are my mom the one and only."

Regina started crying a little bit more, hugging her first child tightly. She was so happy to hear those words from him. Henry was the person that she loved the most. Now she had her children and David but nothing will compare the relationship that she had with Henry, it was special.

Henry stepped away from her so he could have a better look of her face. Her beautiful face was cover in scratches that were almost healed but he could see the scars there. Her right eye was a little bit yellow and her head was cover completely. His fingers trace every scar, her cheek, around her eye. He then kneeled in front of her and kissed her face, her eye and her head.

"There, you will feel better now" he said remembering when he was little and Regina used to give him a kiss when he had a scratch or injury or even something was hurting. He said that she had the magic kiss, because every time she kissed him he felt better.

"Now you have magic kisses all over." He said nodding and smiling at her.

"Come here" she said hugging him again and giving him a kiss on top of his head.

David saw the exchange between mother and son and couldn't stop smiling. Emma was in the same condition. Sophia was playing with her dolls so she didn't even realize that Henry was there until she looked at her mom.

"Henjy! She said jumping happily.

Henry looked at his little sister and motioned her to join them. Sophia looked at him and her three dolls, and at him again. How can she go with him and bring all her dolls? So she put a finger on her little lips and before she knew it she was on the bed with all her dolls.

Regina looked at her middle child and then at David and Emma. Father and daughter were mouth wide open and Sophia was like nothing happened.

"That was easy" she said looking at Henry.

"So cool! He said giving her high five.

Regina gave Henry a disapproving look.

"What?" he said innocently. "It was awesome" he said laughing at her mother's face.

"This is going to be a nightmare" Regina whispered looking at her daughter. Willian started moving; he knew it was time for him to eat. David approach Regina and handed the infant to her. Henry turned and smiled at his baby brother. He was so tiny and he looked so much like his mom and grandpa. He gave him a kiss and turned back around to talk to his sister. Regina looked at the infant in her arms.

"Please be more like your dad than me" she whispered

"Not going to happen" David said looking at both of them. Then she remembered the day she tried to conjured her magic and baby Will changed the fired ball to balloons. She looked at David worryingly. He knew that she was afraid that their kids will fall into dark magic.

"Regina, you gave them a gift. A beautiful gift that I am sure they will use for good and not evil. You have good in you. You were a young and free spirit when things got dark in your life, really dark actually." He said not looking at her in the eye.

"David?" she said confused. He used the same words that she used when writing in her diary the day after the wedding night.

"Yes?" he said not looking at her in the eyes this time.

"Look at me, dear" she said with a calm and warm voice.

David took a deep breath and looked at Regina. She could see the tears running down his cheek and his eyes were reflecting something. Not pity, but acceptance and understanding.

"You know?" she said in a whispered

He nodded

"Oh David" she said lowering her eyes to her son.

"How much you know?"

"Enough to understand your dark past. I am sorry for what happened to you Regina but, I promise from now on all your memories will be of happiness and love. You will bury those who hurt you the most and replace them with us, your family, people that love you and care about you. No one should have gone through that, and most definitely not a young girl who hopped to leave aside the royalty and riches to be happy with a stable boy. You are good my love, you were always good, kind and passionate. But we are humans and we deal with things differently. You were trapped by darkness and revenge but that was just a cover up, your true self is reflected in there."

David pointed at the young boy who was laughing with his sister while leaning onto his mother. Regina looked at Henry with tears in her eyes. She was able to raise a baby by herself and gave him all the love that she never received from her mother. Henry turned out to be as good as they come. She took a deep breath and looked at David again.

"Thank you David"

"It is the truth my Queen."" He said leaning over and giving her a kiss. She returned the kiss immediately feeling the familiar warmth in her body and heart.

"Gross!" Henry said with a disgusted face.

"Yes mommy gouss" Sophia said just copying her older brother. She was very smart but too young to understand what was happening.

"Yeah! definitely gross and weird. Very weird" Emma said looking away.

Regina and David laughed

"Well get used to it because they will be more to come" Regina said winking at Emma.

"Oh great!" The blonde said

"Ewww" Henry exclaimed while his little sister just giggle uncontrollably.

"Love you Shepherd"

"Love you more, my Queen"


End file.
